Chegada à terra da fantasia
by Kyouraku Shunsui
Summary: Cap.2 o.o


Chegada à uma terra de fantasias

-Um momento... mas aqui é Prontera!- pensa Kusanagi, muito surpreso, pois sentia que não era um sonho.

- Impressionante... num momento estou em casa, louco pra jogar, e no outro, estou exatamente no jogo!

Kusanagi percebe que suas roupas mudaram, e que esqueceu de algumas coisas sobre ele e o mundo real, mas não se importa, e vai andar pela cidade.

Payon

Naruto acorda, e tem as mesmas reações de Kusanagi.

- Ah! Minha nossa! Eu conheço esse lugar, mas não estou acreditando, só pode ser um sonho.

Naruto dá um beliscão no seu braço.

- Ai!

- Não, não é um sonho; entrei mesmo no jogo. E se eu entrei no jogo, significa que...

Naruto puxa um instrumento que estava preso em suas costas.

- É... então é de verdade, sou o mesmo bardo de sempre... LEGAL!

- Mas espere... como vou fazer para avisar todo mundo? Será que mais pessoas também entraram no jogo? Bom, depois me preocupo com isso, vou até a caverna para testar minhas habilidades, hohohohoho.

E assim vai Naruto para a caverna de Payon.

Alberta

-Hum... parece que entrei de verdade no Ragnarök...

Setsuna não parece muito surpreso com o fato de ter entrado dentro de um jogo de computador.

- Vejamos... eu entrei no jogo, então eu devo ter algumas poções aqui comigo, e um cajado... é, está tudo aqui.

Porém, ele percebe algumas coisas.

- Bom, levando em conta que eu estou aqui, provavelmente mais pessoas vieram, e se eu estou em Alberta, que é onde comecei tudo, isso significa que meus amigos estão nas cidades de início de seus personagens. Vou para Prontera agora.

Setsuna vai até uma Kafra pega o portal para Prontera.

Izlude

Edward acorda levando um tremendo susto.

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Que que é isso! Um Peco-Peco...

Todos começam a olhar Edward.

- Anh... bom... não posso acreditar, mas estou... estou... dentro do jogo... dentro...

DENTRO DO RAGNARÖK!

Edward não se segura.

- Isso é demais! Olha só, estou mais protegido que o Pentágono em feriado nacional americano, essa armadura é demais! Mas espera ai... armadura, Peco-Peco... então estou com meu templário, e não com meu Cavaleiro, bom, assim é melhor que sobrevivo mais.

Ed, agora montado em seu Peco-Peco, pensa:

- Bom, se mais alguém foi puxado para dentro do jogo, pelos menos um deles deve estar em Prontera, vou pra lá, afinal, não precisarei gastar meu dinheirinho com essas Kafras caras.

E lá se vai Edward, cavalgando para Prontera

Geffen

Karin tem uma reação um pouco mais normal do que seus amigos:

- Ai que máximo! Estou dentro do jogo! Se for um sonho, não me acordem por favor, "UHUUUUU"! Estou louca pra ver minhas lindas magias estraçalhando alguns desgraçados...

Mas, Karin, antes de ir destruir monstros, pensa:

- Peraí, antes de eu sair soltando bolas de fogo por aí... será que mais alguém foi tragado para esse mundo também? Sendo sonho ou não, quanto mais, melhor. Vou andando, e aproveitar para destruir algumas criaturas pelo caminho, mas a questão é: para onde vou?

Uma pessoa se aproxima e responde:

- Se você também foi induzida a vir aqui, vá para Prontera.

- O que? Prontera? Mas por que lá?

- Alguma força está levando os jogadores para lá, e essa força se manifesta através de pensamentos, que os jogadores acham que estão sendo construídos por eles, só que em classes mágicas, essa força pode não chegar, justamente por causa da aura arcana de vocês.

- Certo, mas...

- Mas o que?

- Quem é você?

- Deixe isso para lá, e vá logo menina.

- Ei ,ei, ei, respeito é bom e conserva os dentes, ouviu?

Nesse momento, o tal rapaz, desparece.

- Hunf! Cara mais idiota, quem morreu e fez dele o rei da cocada preta?

- Mas seja como for, vou pra Prontera mesmo.

Nisso, Karin caminha até Prontera.

Prontera

- Realmente, é tudo igual não tenho mais dúvidas, entrei no jogo mesmo, e com meu Monge, com arma roupa e tudo. É isso ae, o monge Kusanagi chegou!

Nesta hora, Kusanagi vê que um alqumista chega pelo portal das Kafras, e reconhece seu amigo Setsuna.

- Ei! Setsuna- grita Kusanagi

- Anh? Kusanagi? É você?

- Em carne e osso, e talvez pixels...

Depois de uma longa conversa, sobre o que poderia ter acontecido, os dois vêem uma confusão na saída da cidade.

- Ei, arqueiro, o que acontece por aqui?-pergunta Setsuna à um arqueiro que estava fugindo.

- Um cara usou um Galho Seco, e acabou invocando um Cavaleiro do Abismo, que está destruindo todos.

- Um Cavaleiro do Abismo, né? Setsuna, o que você acha de...

- Testar o que podemos fazer?

- Isso.

- Só se for agora.

Os dois partem muito ansiosos para ver o que são capazes de fazer contra um monstro de verdade...

Fim.


End file.
